1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand held pistol grip tool used for terminating conductors in a multi-contact electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335 shows a multi-contact electrical connector, typical of use in the telecommunications industry. This connector utilizes two rows of parallel contacts for receiving conductors. Termination of the conductors requires forcing each conductor into a slot, which cuts through the insulation and terminates the conductor to the contact; better known in the industry as an insulation displacement connection.
In a tool that terminates conductors in a multi-contact electrical connector, it is desirable to have a tool which terminates two conductors simultaneously; one on either side of the parallel contacts, providing for a much quicker operation.
It is also desirable to provide for automatic indexing, such that upon termination of two conductors, the electrical connector is indexed with respect to the termination device. This provides for a quicker termination process with less possibility of operator error. Manual indexing requires the operator to manually align the termination device with the electrical contact. Misalignment could lead to terminating the conductor in the wrong terminal, or even to damaging the terminal.
It is further desirable to provide a pistol grip design over a palm grip design. Larger forces are required for terminating the conductors in the respective terminals when using a palm grip, especially when two conductors are terminated simultaneously. A pistol-grip design provides for a higher mechanical advantage and is thus more comfortable for the operator ergonomically.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,571 shows a pistol-grip tool for terminating conductors in a multi-contact electrical connector. This tool is for terminating one conductor at a time and requires manually indexing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,381 shows a similar tool which terminates one conductor at a time and automatically indexes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,501 shows a palm grip tool for terminating conductors in a multi-contact electrical connector. This tool allows for terminating two conductors at a time and for automatic indexing. This tool is for palm grip rather than pistol-grip and thus requires large hand forces for termination of conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,769 shows a pistol grip termination tool for terminating only one conductor at a time, and indexes automatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,516 shows a pistol grip termination tool for terminating two conductors simultaneously and must be indexed manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,107 shows a pistol grip termination tool for terminating one conductor at a time, and also crimps a U-shaped strain relief portion over the conductor.